


Temptation

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Forbidden Love?, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, confessions and temptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Hawke gets a little too frustrated and decides to surprise Sebastian at the Chantry.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt over on Tumblr for some angsty forbidden love between Seb/Hawke. 
> 
> Also this is my first time writing Sebastian, so hopefully I've managed to get his character down. 
> 
> On another note please let me know if the rating should be M instead of T....

This wasn’t like her! She wasn’t one to be so…naughty, but Sebastian was too pure. It made her want to rile him up, make him sin only with her. This waiting until marriage philosophy was going to be the death of her. 

That’s how she ended up at the Chantry just as the sun was going down. Hawke pushed through the heavy doors with a sense of urgency. A tingle ran down her spine, heat pooling in her belly and running to the apex of her thighs. She tried not to think about the images in her head, but it was a lost cause. In the most holy of places with the dirtiest thoughts, she would surely catch fire. 

She rolled her eyes. She was a mage; she had already supposedly been punished by the Maker for some unknown deed. Or at least that’s what most of these Chantry followers believed, wasn’t it? So what was the point of trying to be good and pure to please any of them in their place of worship?

With a thoughtful hum, she linked her fingers behind her back and kept a steady pace as she searched for Sebastian. He usually wasn’t too hard to find with that gleaming white armor and tall stature. Of course, he could be getting ready for bed, or kneeling for his prayers? 

A smirk passed Hawke’s lips as she thought of getting on her knees in front of him. Giving him that bit of pleasure he so desired even though he kept her at bay. He had told her that she deserved a prince, but Hawke didn’t have the patience to wait for that to happen. She would take Sebastian without the title or privileges of his old life. She just wanted to see him come undone. 

“Hawke?” 

Her surname rang curiously through the air. Her head whipped around to find Sebastian walking over to her. She watched him, fascinated by that regal gait he possessed. Did he know what that did her? How her temperature rose just by watching him walk? There was no way she could wait for who knows how long to get him in her bed! 

“Sebastian,” she greeted with a small smile. Her nerves jumped to touch him, strip the armor off him right here. Let the Grand Cleric and all the other Brothers and Sisters see what this man did her, made her want to do. 

“Is something the matter?” he questioned, concern furrowing his brows. 

She bit her lip, shaking her head. “Nothing as of yet, but that could change any minute,” she teased as they both closed the distance between them. Hawke tilted her head to look up at him. “I just wanted to see you.” 

No, she needed to see him! Needed to do things to him, to make him break that vow he so closely held to his heart. 

“Would you mind joining me for an evening stroll?” she asked, just a bit hesitant. Maker, what was wrong with her? This wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be attempting to seduce this man. Not when he’d already vowed to belong to her if that’s what she so desired. 

A grin tugged at his lips, those bright blue eyes gleaming with happiness. “I would love to accompany you, Serah Hawke.” He bent at the waist, hand held out. 

She took it, but then his other hand dragged hers to loop around the crook of his elbow. They couldn’t even hold hands? Her mouth twisted, brows wrinkled, but she let the emotion pass as they headed toward the entrance. The silence between them was amicable as they walked even though Hawke had an overwhelming urge to push him behind one of the many doors they passed, to tear off his armor, see him naked, and worship him. She gave herself a mental shake. 

“Was there something on your mind you wanted to discuss?” Sebastian inquired once outside the doors. 

Hawke looked at him, her heart stopping for a moment. “I,” she started then forced her mouth shut. 

There was a lot on her mind, but little to do with talking. How Sebastian controlled his urges, she would like to know. Did he take himself in hand at night thinking about her? Or was that not allowed to him either? 

Sebastian’s chin tipped up, eyebrow winging over one luminous eye. “A confession?”

Hawke stopped to laugh, she couldn’t help it. Of all the things for him to suggest. A confession, indeed. I want to fuck you until we both can’t walk. How would he react to that she wondered? Would he wave his Chantry vows goodbye or would he think her too crass? Not that he could judge her too harshly since she had learned about his past, surly. 

Sebastian turned toward her, a hand pushing a strand of dark hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Truth for truth, Hawke?”

She sobered, swallowing the gathering lump in her throat. She could find something to tell him, so she nodded. “You first, though.” She wouldn’t give herself away if his admittance had nothing to do with them. 

A blush crept up his cheeks, but his eyes never strayed from hers. “I think about you nightly. What it would be like to hold you, love you as would be my husbandly duty.”

OH. Maker, he wasn’t going to make this easy, was he? Heat flared to life on her cheeks and neck. “Seb,” she murmured. She couldn’t keep her thoughts in check any longer. 

Her eyes darted around the empty square before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shadows. She pushed him against a column, her palms smacking against his chest plate. Then she was on her tip-toes, lips on his, breathing him in, wanting more and yet…

She pulled back. “Sorry, forgive me.” She felt silly, stupid, embarrassed even though she wanted far more than one chaste kiss. 

Sebastian chuckled, so low it was barely more than a passing rumble. A hand cupped her chin, his thumb running across her bottom lip. “Temptation. I haven’t felt this for so long, Hawke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Because I couldn't decide how to end this!
> 
> Sorry y'all.


End file.
